Sideway in Time
by CloudedCreation
Summary: During the meeting in Tetsu no Kuni, things don't go as expected. More players and different conditions changes the battlefield in which the kages must fight for the continuation of their people radically, and what used to be true, is now no more than a rumor. alt!universe-naruto, dimension!travel, changes to canon due to the dimension!travel of alt!uni-naruto.


"_The only host left is Konoha's nine-tailed beast… I think it will be the key to all of this…"_

"_What do you say? Will you allow the Hokage to lead the alliance?"_

When Mifune's words finally registered with all those assembled, chaos erupted. Protest coming from all directions except from the suggested leader himself. Fists were clenched and slammed down against the wooden table, spittle flying from mouths spewing words not gentle, guards standing even more on edge as the tension continued to grow.

Only two were calm, one with a smug hint of a smile on the half of his face that was showing, and the other simply watching, quiet and calm, no expression readable for those who watched him, both those with contemplarion in their eyes and those with awe and fierce protectiveness.

Minutes passed, words cast and tables dented, until the cool mask faded and the young skin broke way for white teeth, dimples and small wrinkles around his mouth and eyes as he chuckled softly, effectively drawing all attention onto himself.

Still enraged, the thoughts of his brother and the suggestion of the Hokage as the one to lead them no doubt filling his mind with no small amount of infuriation, the Raikage said in a barely restrained voice, "Do you find this a laughing matter, Mizukage?"

Waving his hand slightly in a dismissive manner, the red-haired youth rested his cheeks against his other hand languidly, blatant amusement rolling off of him in waves, making his face turn from an ordinary sort of pretty to stunningly attractive. "A little, yes. Though I assure you it is not for the reason you're thinking."

"Then what reason do you have?" Mifune asked, puzzled by the actions of the second youngest Kage to achieve that rank in the history of the shinobi villages. So very calm and almost indulgingly amused as he was stared out by men twice his own age, confidence rolling off of him in waves.

The red-head smile grew even larger, the clear blue of his eyes sparkling in the dull lighting. "Oh, it is no big matter, I swear. It simply amuses me how all of you seem to believe that the one with nine tails is all who remains."

The room fell into complete silence at the words uttered, mixed feelings of disbelief and hope, along with the occasional worry for the sanity of the Kage from Kiri, filling the enclosed space and the people in it.

Forcefully dragging himself out of his stunned state, Danzo inquired, "You're saying that more of the beasts remain un-captured?"

Smiling, as if he was talking to a child with no chance of understanding, the Mizukage leaned back in his seat, his hands moving to behind his head – they never seemed to stop moving, always twitching in one way or the other – looking, for all intents and purposes, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. "Well, yes. I don't believe for a second that Bee-kun was captured by Uchiha Sasuke, it seems more to me like he took it as a chance for some vacation time away from Kumo, don't you think so, A-kun? That is, after all, something your brother would do, if I'm not mistaken."

He looked imploringly at the beefy man standing in his seat next to him, his right eyebrow lifted even as that damnable smile remained on his face. Not receiving a reply other than the further tightening around a clenched mouth, he continued in a slow drawl. "Furthermore, the little baby-Uchiha doesn't have what it takes to best him, elite bloodline or not. Weak, that boy still is. Boringly and misguidedly weak." He paused for a second, thinking, before adding. "And more impressionable than my youngest genin."

Before everyone could digest just what he had meant to imply with what he had said, the young man smiled once more before finishing in a supposedly mysterious manner. "And then there is the matter of the three-tails."

The Tsuchikage scoffed, "Has been captured already, don't you have any idea of what's going on in your own country?"

Narrowing his eyes at the barely hidden insult, the Mizukage leaned forward over the table, capturing the older man in his gaze. "Oh, I do, but it seems to me that none of you have had the sense to not simply put your trust in mere rumors. We are men supposed to be the ultimate protection for our villages and countries, charged to care for their interests and futures, their standing and their uphold, we should not be dealing with just guesses or hearsay, but with hard, solid facts. And Akatsuki's supposed capture of the three-tails, is no fact, it proved, however, to be a very fortunate misconception."

"Then where is your proof?", Mifune asked. "Because surely you must have some, if you are so certain of such a matter as this."

Smiling once again, like he knew something that they didn't, which was humoring him something terribly, the Mizukage replied with a slightly mocking tone. "Why, that would be myself."

Noting that none of them got what he was implying, the now almost laughing man continued.

"Seeing as the one who actually managed to capture the bastard is me."

* * *

**AN: **This is a piece that's been lurking in my harddrive for ages. I don't know if I'll ever continue it, because, frankly, I have no idea where to go with it. No inspiration. No future plot.

The concept was that an alt!universe Naruto somehow travelled both back and sideways in time, effectively stranding himself in canon!naruto-verse. He then proceeds to get involved in the civilwar in Kiri - he's not as nice as canon!Naruto and likes to fight and is a manipulative bastard, but he's practially worshipped in Kiri due to his actions during the war and gets voted into office. He's not evil, though.

And yeah, he walso managed to seal the three-tails into himself before Akatsuki got their hands on it. Dunno what happen to his world's nine-tails...

But yeah, haven't got a clue were to go next so you can adopt and continue as you like (let me know!:D) or you can, well, send me some ideas?

CC


End file.
